shades_of_bluefandomcom-20200213-history
Unpaid Debts
"Unpaid Debts" is the eighth episode in Season 2 of Shades of Blue and the twenty-first episode overall. It premiered on April 23, 2017. Overview Wozniak goes after Bianchi for breaking their agreement. Harlee (seizes the opportunity to unite the team around an illegal mission to repay Tufo's brother's debt to a local drug dealer. Stahl heightens the stakes making good on his threat to go after the crew. Wozniak faces the impossible decision to pick between his team and Ayres just as his son, Nate, makes an effort to reunite. Recap Bianchi breaks the agreement he had with Wozniak which causes Woz to take matter into his own hands. Harlee tries to get the team back together to help Tufo’s brother out with a debt he has with a local drug dealer. The episode started off with Harlee trying to question the shooter who tried to kill Ayres. The shooter died before they were able to get any information out of her. Ayres gives Harlee a clean shirt so that she can address the media about what just happened. Meanwhile, Tufo gets a call about his brother, Wallace, who is in the hospital. He was beat up pretty badly and he tells Tufo that it was because he owes money to the guy who did it. Apparently, he protected Wallace while he was locked up. Wozniak is looking for Bianchi after he tried to have Ayres killed. The first place he goes is to Bianchi’s girlfriends house. She isn’t very cooperative, even pulls a gun on him. He takes the gun from her and threatens to kill her if she doesn’t tell him where Bianchi is. She tells him he went to Italy to lay low. We then get a look at Espada, Tufo called him after he found out about Wallace. He is leaving the store when he is surrounded by unmarked vehicles. It’s Stahl and his team and they are there to arrest him. The next day, Harlee wakes up from a nightmare and calls her friend Caddy who has disappeared. When Harlee gets to the office, Tess tells her that she has been answering calls from every major news outlet. She then gets a call from Stahl’s phone, but it’s Espada. Meanwhile, no one can get a hold of Tufo who is currently meeting with Loman for backup. Woz tells Tess and Harlee to pick up the dealer before Tufo gets to him. Nate is hanging around the office trying to get an interview for a freelance piece he is doing for the Post, but everyone is a little busy. When Harlee and Tess get to the dealers house, they find Loman and Tufo pointing guns at the dealer and two women. One of them is holding an automatic rifle, the other is holding a shotgun. Harlee tells everyone that she isn’t telling anyone what to do. Instead she is going to lead by example and she puts her gun in her holster. They find out that the dealer is pissed that Wallace got a car of his impounded. Harlee tells him she can have the car delivered, but that means that Wallace’s debt is paid. Tufo isn’t happy about her making this promise, this could be bad. Meanwhile, Woz is going to see Espada in federal lockup. He tells Espada that he is going to get him out of there by tomorrow. Woz and Harlee are talking about Stahl and him holding Espada. They come up with a plan on how they might be able to get him out and it starts with Harlee paying a visit to Stahl’s ex-wife. She tells her that she is the girl from the video and that she is worried that Stahl is going to kill her. Harlee tells the ex-wife that he has been following her and she asks Harlee if she has tried calling the cops. She tells her that he looks like an alter boy and works for the FBI, that doesn’t play out well. Meanwhile, Woz is dropping off the car to Tufo and Loman. Loman tells them that he wants to know what’s in the trunk. Woz tells him that it doesn’t matter because they are a team. Loman asks Tufo if he cares about the people who could get hurt. Woz tells him that of course he does, especially if it’s his brother. Loman storms into the precinct and Nate stops him for an interview. He agrees to sit with Nate, asks Nate where he should start, with the two murders or the heist that Woz orchestrated. Nate thinks he’s joking and tells him “why don’t we start with where the bodies are buried?” Loman tells him that they were burned, not buried and pulls out the photo of Woz with Donnie Pomp. Says to Nate, “You really don’t know your father, do you?” Harlee and Woz are going to talk to Stahl’s partner, but she isn’t very cooperative, maybe because she slept with him. They found out that Stahl was having an affair with his dead partner’s wife, but she is in witness protection. They are trying to get her information so that they can talk to her. She refuses to give that information to them. Woz and Harlee leave. Woz is freaking out coming up with a horrible plan that is more likely to get them killed. He then asks Harlee why she hasn’t left yet. She tells him it’s because she loves him and all she wants if for the team to be ok. He asks her how she wore the wire and she told him that she just kept thinking about the things that mattered the most. Loman leaves the interview with Nate and leaves the photo on the table. Nate is clearly upset, but we have no idea what Loman told Nate. Before delivering the car to the dealer, Tufo decides he is going to open the trunk, but we don’t see what’s inside. We end tonight’s episode off with Tufo telling Wallace his debt is paid. Harlee is helping Woz hide the wire before he goes to meet Ayres for drinks. When he walks into the bar, he doesn’t go and sit with her right away. He gets a drink first and then walks over. The next morning, Harlee brings Stahl the recording. We see that Woz doesn’t go through with it though. Harlee brought Stahl a recording of her talking to the widow of Stahl’s former partner. The recording says that Stahl is actually the one who got his partner killed, not Ayres. Therefore his grudge isn’t with Ayres. He was also having an affair with his partner’s wife before he was killed. He is still trying to tell Harlee that Ayres outed his partner, but she isn’t buying it. Stahl’s new partner actually gave Harlee the information on where to find the widow. Multimedia Soundtrack Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes